Several techniques are known for detecting the impact of a ballistic projectile and for remotely indicating the point of impact. The following U.S. Patents are hereby referenced as being typical of the known prior art relevant to the present invention: Nos.
2,934,346: Mongello PA1 2,916,289: Zito PA1 2,973,964: Zito PA1 3,022,076: Zito PA1 3,627,323: Bozich et al. PA1 3,678,495: Gilbert PA1 3,707,699: Sanctuary PA1 3,778,059: Rohrbaugh et al.
The referenced prior art provides a variety of methods for detecting and displaying ballistic impact events. These prior art systems, however, each have drawbacks relating to their complexity, accuracy, or maintenance requirements. Specifically, the systems disclosed by Bozich and Gilbert require a large number of sensors to maintain reasonable accuracy of impact location across the target area. The Zito system uses only three sensors, however, it incorporates a complex electromechanical plotter to display the impact location. The Rohrbaugh system utilizes linear transducers which restricts its versatility in adapting to varied target area sizes, especially where very large target areas are involved. The Mongello system incorporates an orthogonal matrix of indicators to display the impact location; however, it requires a corresponding matrix of orthogonal sensor straps to detect the impact location. The straps limit the adaptability of the system, and require continued maintenance.